


Shimada Princess

by BuckyBarnes107



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 11:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9438269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuckyBarnes107/pseuds/BuckyBarnes107
Summary: "Uh, Hey Hanzo, Who's this girl in this photo?" McCree asked as he held up a photo to Hanzo.Hanzo stated at the photo for a few moments, his eyebrows creased in concern before he gingerly took the photo from McCree's hand."That would be my younger sister,"





	

McCree had promised to help Hanzo unpack his room and set everything out. Genji had been busy with Zenyatta so the cowboy was the closed thing to help he had. 

It didn't have much, mainly weapons and clothing with a few trinkets from his old life. 

McCree was unpacking a box when he picked up a photo frame, looking at it.

"Uh, Hey Hanzo, Who's the girl from this photo?" McCree asked as he held up the photo at Hanzo.

The assassin stared at the photo, his eyebrows creasing in concern as he gingerly took the photo from the cowboy.

"That would be my younger sister," Hanzo whispered as he looked over the photo.

It was old, A simple photo taken A few months before Genji's death. The girl was alot shorter than both Hanzo and Genji who stood beside her. She had long hair tied into a bun while she wore a kimono similar to Hanzo's. She was a proper lady as she had been brought up to be. 

Hanzo remember that even though she was the youngest of the three siblings she was the most nurturing, Their mother had died a year after her birth so she took to caring for their father and the clan at a young age. Hanzo was like a second father figure to her whilst Genji was her best friend. 

Hanzo frowned slightly as he remembered how The elders would not let her out of the grounds and she had to be protected by many body guards.

"You good Hanzo?" McCree asked and the man sighed, nodding his head.

"I have not seen her in many years, After killing my brother, I do not believe she forgave me for what happened, She left the clan the following week," Hanzo explained and McCree's eyes widened.

"Well, She don't seem to be that old," McCree shrugged, "Can't imagine what it's like losin' her and Genji in one go," 

Hanzo shook his head and placed the photo next to his bed, He pulled what McCree believed to be a charm from his pocket, placing it down. The charm was carved from wood, Three dragons intertwined in a lock. 

"Could she do the Dragon thing too?" Jesse asked quickly and light foot steps came into the room. 

"Her dragons were different from ours, We use ours to attack our foes and defend our people, Her dragons would be very nurturing and could heal people," Genji stated as he looked at the photo Hanzo stood in front of.

Genji had forgiven his brother but He had not forgiven him for driving their sister away. Neither of them knew were she could have gone or who she knew outside of the Shimada Clan. 

"Many of the clan members believed that the fights between Hanzo and I were settled because She was there and During my death, I believe she kept me alive," Genji explained.

"Well, You two could always find her agian, We do have the resources," McCree shrugged. 

"NO!" Hanzo was quick to talk and Genji sighed.

"It was been many years, She would have forgiven you by now Hanzo, It was not like her to hate someone," Genji tried to reason and Hanzo shook his head agian. 

"You do not know what it was like after your death, Brother, The way she would look at me was like I would take her life too, She did not hate me, She feared me," Hanzo whispered the last part as Genji placed his cyborg hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Hanzo, You are the father of the dragons, It is time to bring our sister home," Genji stated and Hanzo sighed.

"She will not come here, It is not her home," Hanzo tried to reason but Genji's grip got stronger.

"Hanzo, Your brother's got a point, She's ya sister," McCree spoke up, arms folded across his chest. 

"Nami Shimada deserves to be with her brothers," 


End file.
